Fantasías
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Ted tiene muchas fantasías. ¿Podrá hacerlas realidad?


Algo subidito de tono para mi escritora favorita :3

-¡Tengo algo que mostrarte, Teddy! ¿Te quedas hoy en casa?

Preguntó el pequeño James mirando a su amigo con sus oscuros e inocentes ojos. El mayor solo pudo sonreír con algo de tristeza y le acarició en la cabeza.

-Hoy no puedo, le prometí a la abuela que cenaría con ella. Pero mañana vuelvo y me muestras lo que quieras, ¿te parece?

El niño asintió de buen humor y se puso en puntas de pie para darle a su amigo un beso en la mejilla. Ted sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza para serenarse. Luego, como ya casi era hora de la merienda, se despidió de los Potter uno por uno y volvió a su casa.

Su abuela lo recibió tan alegre como siempre y pasaron el resto del día tranquilos.

Ted Lupin no tenía nada de que quejarse. Tal vez no tenía padres, pero los tenía a Harry y a Ginny que habían cuidado y velado por su seguridad desde siempre, a pesar de que Harry era un adolescente cuando Ted era bebé. Su abuela siempre había estado a su lado y aunque no tenía hermanos los pequeños Albus, Lily y James Potter se comportaban perfectamente como tres adorables hermanos menores. Sobre todo él último que se había ganado un cariño bastante especial. Si bien adoraba con cada gramo de su ser a Albus y a Lily, Ted no podía evitar sentir cierto favoritismo por James. Tal vez porque era el primero, el mayor, el más divertido, no lo sabía, pero no podía negar que era especial. Salvajemente especial. Tan especial que incluso llegó a ser el protagonista en más de una fantasía de joven metamorfomago.

Luego de la cena, Ted besó a su abuela en la mejilla y se fue a acostar. Ya en la cama, Ted se lamentaba por no haber podido aceptar la oferta de James de quedarse a dormir en la casa de los Potter. Amaba pasar la noche ahí, por diversos motivos. En primer lugar, porque ellos eran la familia perfecta para Ted, lo trataban como un hijo más y eso le traía una felicidad muy particular, además, a parte de que tenía muchos amigos de la escuela, él encontraba mucha más diversión pasando las tardes ahí. Era un chico muy simple, sabía divertirse a la perfección, pero prefería estar en casa con sus seres queridos.

Pero lo mejor, venía por la noche. Los Potter le habían arreglado la habitación de huéspedes prácticamente para que Ted viviera en ella. Era casi su habitación a esa altura. Le gustaba dormir ahí, la cama era muy cómoda, pero directamente se sentía en el cielo cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse a mitad de la noche y sentir un pequeño cuerpo acurrucarse en su espalda.

No había noche en la que James se pudiera resistir a dormir con él, y Ted jamás se molestaba en echarlo. Más bien todo lo contrario, se volteaba y lo rodeaba con los brazos, dejando que se acurrucara en su pecho. Tal vez intercambiaban una que otra palabra, pero James normalmente se quedaba dormido enseguida. Ted tardaba un poco más, mirando su figura en la oscuridad, acariciando su cuerpo por encima del pijama de dragoncitos que le había regalado en navidad, oliendo el aroma de su cabello y su piel.

Ted, de vuelta en la realidad de que estaba en su cuarto sin nadie al lado, se vio a si mismo con una mano dentro del pantalón, acariciando su erección que era más causada por sus pensamientos que por sus caricias.

Se desnudó de la cintura para abajo y volvió a concentrarse en su miembro, sin sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su pequeño James, sonriéndole como siempre.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba gimiendo en voz baja e hizo más intensas sus caricias a medida que sus pensamientos iban cambiando. Pronto la cara sonriente de James desapareció y apareció un James con una expresión que solo mostraba placer, mientras sus pequeñas manos se enredaban en el miembro del mayor y lo acariciaban, tal y como estaba haciendo él mismo en ese momento.

¿Cuántas veces se lo había imaginado así? Miles, sin duda, cada pensamiento más enfermo y prohibido que el otro, pero no le importaba, aun sabiendo que James era un niño de a penas doce años, nadie le prohibía fantasear, y no podía negar que el chico lo tenía completamente loco desde hace tiempo. Más exactamente desde que lo vio irse en su primer año de Hogwarts, sintiendo esa horrible sensación de abandono y encontrándose en varias noches con una situación exactamente como la que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Ted imaginó al pequeño James tocando, lamiendo y succionando su miembro, con una maestría que era obvio que el chico no tenía. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la base, mientras su lengua hacía círculos en la punta.

-¡Aaah, James!

Gimió, sintiendo que ya no aguantaría mucho. El James de su cabeza sonrió al escuchar su nombre y se metió el miembro en su boca, a pesar de que no llegaba a cubrirlo del todo, hacía que el cuerpo de Ted sufría una serie de terribles descargas eléctricas que finalmente lo llevaron al orgasmo, gritando nuevamente el nombre del pequeño hasta que este se desvaneció de su cabeza y se encontró solo en su habitación, con su mano manchada de su propio semen y el cuerpo totalmente sudado.

Suspirando se limpió con la varita, se acomodó la ropa y, agotado, se quedó dormido, aun con el pequeño James sonriendo en su cabeza.

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, escuchó la puerta abrirse como cada vez que se quedaba a dormir en lo de los Potter. Sonrió, fingiendo dormir, esperando a que el chico abrazara su espalda, pero en vez de eso sintió una sacudida.

-Ted, despierta, ¡quiero mostrarte lo que aprendí!

El chico se enderezó y prendió la luz con la varita. Se había olvidado que James lo había invitado con el propósito de mostrarle algo. Le sonrió como siempre y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?

James, radiante de felicidad por la atención que le estaba dando, no perdió tiempo ni un segundo. Se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, empezó a tocarse delante de Ted.

El mayor se quedó de piedra y tardó tanto en reaccionar que James ya había empezado a gemir y su pequeño miembro estaba erecto, aunque claro, no era el único. Ted agarró sus muñecas enseguida y lo detuvo.

-¿¡Q-Que estás haciendo, James!

James parecía molesto por la interrupción.

-Te muestro que puedo ser como tú.

Ted lo miró sin entender.

-¿De que hablas?

-Te vi haciendo esto hace un tiempo que fui a visitarte a casa. ¡Quiero mostrarte que yo también puedo! ¡Y Voy a ser tan genial como tu!

Ted se quedó tan sorprendido que soltó a James. Este no perdió tiempo y continuó su trabajo.

James lo había visto y lo estaba imitando, obviamente el chico no tenía idea de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, y menos aun sabía que él era lo que lo llevaba a tocarse de esa forma.

Ted sentía su erección presionar su pantalón. James estaba ahí, frente a él, desnudo y gimiendo mientras se tocaba de la forma más sensual que Ted hubiera imaginado en ninguna fantasía.

-T-Teddy… aah…

Gimió el niño y Ted perdió completamente la razón. Sonrió.

-Muy bien James, pero aun te falta un poco, déjame mostrarte como se hace.

Susurró y empezó a tocar el miembro del menor, mostrándole como se hacía y sonriendo más al escuchar como los gemidos aumentaban.

Desde ese momento, no fue necesario recurrir más a las fantasías.


End file.
